


if this is love please don't break me

by finnsmoose



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsmoose/pseuds/finnsmoose
Summary: quirrell and voldemort learn 100 ways to say i love you, during their new and exciting relationship.(100 word drabbles every day for 100 days to celebrate avpm10)





	1. pull over. let me drive for a while

**Author's Note:**

> while i have written some in advance, i haven't written all 100 so i'm not sure what will happen. tags will be added when necessary!! these are not linear, and not all will be set when they are dating, but are all based after avpm.
> 
> please enjoy, and if you'd like to, comments will be very much appreciated!!

It’s in his nature to worry, that’s sort of his thing in their double act, so whenever the tables turn, he’s taken off-guard. “What did you say?”

“Pull over,” Voldemort repeats. “Let me drive for a while. Quirrell, _man_ , I can see you’re getting tired. So, I either use a spell to get us where we need to be, or you let me take over for a while.”

He’s about to fight it, but he yawns as soon as he opens his mouth. He pulls over, and smiles. “We’re really doing this.”

“It’s our second chance.”

And Quirrell’s so ready.


	2. it reminded me of you

“We were reading Persuasion in class today, when I thought…” Quirrell pauses, and moves quickly to get the battered book from his bag. He opens the book up on the dogeared page, and begins to read out softly. “ _I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own…I have loved none but you,_ ” Quirrell reads aloud, and their eyes meet. “This, well…i-it reminded me of you.”

No one has loved Voldemort like this, and he’s not sure if he’ll ever deserve it, but he’ll spend the rest of his life making it up to his beloved squirrel.


	3. no, no, it's my treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little late, i'm sorry! been busy, but i'm back to writing in advance so this hopefully doesn't happen too much!!

They’re on a date.

At least, Quirrell’s pretty sure they are. They’re finally rollerblading, and it’s a disaster. Voldemort falls flat on his face twice, and now he’s declared war on the staff.

“Well, at least eat the ice cream I got you before you get into trouble,” he says, as he hands a tub to Voldemort, who’s taking some of his muggle money out of his pocket. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

Voldemort tries to hide his smile behind his spoon, but Quirrell sees it. “Today’s been wonderful.”

Quirrell grins, knowing that it can only get better.


	4. come here. let me fix that

He’s always had a problem with looking at his reflection, and not feeling _sexy_. Especially now, when he’s going to be standing up on stage for everyone to stare. Another award to add to the collection. Voldemort won’t stop going on about it.

He leaves the bathroom and finds that Voldemort is waiting. His eyes turn to Quirrell, and he sees the stunned look in his boyfriend’s eyes, as Voldemort wets his lips. “Come here. Let me fix that.”

He does as he’s told, and Voldemort gently fixes his tie. “You look good.”

And this time, Quirrell actually believes him.


	5. i'll walk you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a month later and here's 5/100. honestly, this is on track for what i expected from myself. uni is kicking my ass, but i'm back to writing these in bulk so i can post them as often as i can!!
> 
> happy 10 years of avpm and quirrellmort!

Some days, Quirrell misses the wizarding world. He never felt like he belonged, but now being in the muggle world makes him feel like even more of an outcast.

He goes for a walk, to try and sort through his thoughts. He loses track of time, doesn’t even know how he ended up in town.

But Voldemort’s there, and he places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’ll walk you home.”

 _Home_.

He’s never had one.

He’s learned it’s not always a place though. Home can be a person, someone you love.

With Voldemort by his side, he’s already home.


End file.
